


Take Me To Church

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Bashing, It's pretty good idk, M/M, Songfic, like idk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-Fic based on Take Me To Church by Hozier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

Hidden kisses in closets and held hands under tables was how Liam Payne and Niall Horan thrived in a religious town. 

Days and nights spent at a closed off area near a lake. "No one goes here" Niall would always say, "no one knows." 

A safe haven full of whispers of "one more year until we can run." 

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

Sundays in tight suits. Sat between strict parents with longing looks across pews. Another priest speaking about the devil in homosexuals. Unheard by the two boys who dreamed of days far away from church

'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it

Sick. He heard it from his mother in the wake of the discovery of his long hidden sexuality. His lovers identity safely hidden beneath a fake name in a phone. 

Send him away to be fixed. He would repent his sins she'd say. However, his father only spoke of the disgrace he was, a disappointment. They'd hide him from the world he'd say. 

Niall Horan didn't say anything because he heard the shouted 'fag' as he walked down the street and each one killed him.

My Church offers no absolutes  
She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you-

Sunday found a new low, shunned from church. His parents only gave him a 'what did you expect' as he ran from the church in tears. 

Liam saw him. Liam heard his parents say he was a dirty fag who was going to burn in hell

I was born sick,  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.

This wouldn't hurt him. It couldn't. He breathed in every 'fag' like it was oxygen. They couldn't take his beautiful Liam and that was all that mattered. They loved strongly and deeply, and that Sunday after church they hid away and held eachother in their arms and whispered broken dreams of running away, escape.

 

Take me to church

Broken, fixed, far away. 

They were sending him to a camp to "fix" him. He broke inside because every secret touch, hidden kiss, and broken whisper were lies. There was no escape, no running.

Liam's parents were talking of horrible things. His secret love the talk of the church. His father mentioned the extremist. They'd found out, they'd also discovered of his soon departure and Liam dropped his fork. Parents silenced looking with concerned eyes. The youngest Payne rushed from the table up to his room. Packing clothes, everything and anything that would fit in his back pack. He rushed out to peddle to his love. To escape.

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

Niall prayed that night, repenting his so called sins. He cried to god begging him to leave Niall in his broken life. He almost didn't hear the chants of "burn the fag!" coming from outside his house. 

Windows were unlatched in the Horan home as the lawn was found full of men in masks burning rags in bottles in their hands. 

He heard his mother scream in horror and his father yelling blame. He would escape though. He ran. The backyard, over the fence, he heard more screams and could smell the smoke but Niall did not turn back. Tears staining cheeks as he ran.

Liam biked faster when he saw smoke.

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Not fast enough. Arms grabbed his body though he protested. And dragged him across the dirt floor of the forest. Pulling him away from the inferno of his house but the sickening smell of smoke only got stronger.

Liam stopped in front of the flaming Horan house and dropped to his knees his sobs only stopping when he heard the beautiful Irish accent he'd become so accustomed to yelled for help. 

Offer me that deathless death

He could hear it, smell it, and if he turned his head he could see it. He couldn't turn his head though, because he was being kicked in the stomach, repeatedly. His sobs did not make them stop, or their words hurt any less. His dying hope was hope was being smothered like- like a flame. 

Liam could smell it too. Not quite hear it, defiantly not see it. He could however hear the cries of his love. Each one ripping through him. He didn't know how close he was or if he would make it but he would try because he always did for Niall, he would do anything for Niall. He could hear it now too. 

Good God,

He was too late though. He could see through the bushes. He watched, he knew. It would be suicide to run out there, it was too late to stop them anyway. Niall would not want him to anyway. He laid behind the bushes concealing him from the men in masks. His sobs kept silent in a deep fear of being discovered, of sharing the fate of his love. He peeked between the bushes for one last glance, just one more. He could still see him though not for much longer. His crispy burnt body laid in the centre of the fire, and if Liam closed his eyes, he could still hear his screams.

let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really sad but like this is sort of what happens in the video except no one dies but uh yeah.


End file.
